1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise equipment and more particularly to an exercise apparatus that will condition and strengthen the legs of a person engaged in the martial arts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some sports involve using the feet for kicking as well as the hands for competitive engagement. Two of those sports include Kickboxing and Karate. The object is to down your opponent by blows with the feet as well as the hands. The competitive edge in such a sport is found in speed and strength. The development of a good kick takes years of practice, much of it the form of repetitive kicking exercises. Quicker and stronger kicks can be developed with resistance, that is working the muscles while actually throwing the kick. Currently, some athletes train for kicking using strap on ankle weights for resistance, which is superior to kicking the air or punching bag in so called impact training which tends to develop only certain muscles and leaves other undeveloped related muscles. A decided disadvantage to the ankle weights is when the user "throws" a kick, the weight tends to stretch the leg which is already at the maximum extension and can cause injury. There is a need for a kick exercising apparatus that will condition all the muscles in the lower body that are used in kick related sports without the threat of injury.
Examples of training equipment that could be used to strengthen and rehabilitate the legs of an individual include those shown in Stoffel U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,400 issued Jul. 31, 1973 for a spring type leg exercise device. U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,415 issued Sep. 5, 1978 to Reitano, who discloses a multi-use exercising apparatus to aid in the practice of karate. U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,392 issued Jun. 11, 1985 to Torii shows a leg exercise device that utilizes foot boards with a spring resistance. A was issued Jan. 5, 1993, U.S. Pat No. 5,176,599 to Beliakov for an apparatus for developing arm or leg blows. The device utilizes a magnetic brake to provide resistance to the release of the cord which engages the wrist of the athlete.
The devices disclosed reflect the state of the art but fail to anticipate the invention disclose herein.